6 or 7
by TheRobot1
Summary: Abby is torn, which one will she make? Subtraction may be involved. My first KND Fic. Rated T for a mild language and safety.
1. Chapter 1

6 or 7

Author's Note: I forgot all about KND until I recently ran across some artwork for and that jogged my memory and inspired me to write this little gem :)

Part 1

Abigail ( formely Numbah 5) Gilligan sat at her computer, tapping her nails on the desk. She couldn't believe that she was sitting alone, again tonight. Her husband  
Hoagie (formerly Numbah 2) had a good job, but he was at work all the time. It's been a month since he's come home before 11, because he always had to work late,  
but he said he would stop taking extra flights so he could spend more time with her, but where was he? Just then the phone rang. "Hey babe?" Asked Hoagie "Yes"  
Abby replied frustratedly "My boss asked me to do an extra flight tonight and tomorrow, and I accepted." "Seriously, Again. You said you would be home early." "I  
know." "You said you'd stop doing extra flights for your boss." "Ok babe I know you're mad, the day after tomorrow I will take you out on a lovely date to fancy  
seafood restaurant, I've even made the reservations, but I gotta go, alright babe. Abby just hung up the phone without saying anything. She thought to herself  
that it was a good thing they didn't have kids or he'd never be there to see them. Although she actually wanted kids and discussed this with Hoagie a few times  
before, but he always said he didn't want to do it. She held her pillow and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning she awoke to the bright and beautiful sunlight. She admired the golden glow of it's rays an it looked on her skin. She felt warm. Then decided to  
start her day by making a cup of coffee. Abby took in the steam, savoring the aroma, graciously taking each small sip. She really felt grateul or the moment. In the  
middle of the this her phone rang. This time it was Kuki (formerly Numbah 3) and her best friend who married Wally (formerly Numbuh 4) and they had a daughter  
who was a year old. "Hey girlie, how are you?" Abby proceeded to tell her what happenned last night. "But I'm not mad anymore do you think I should tell him?"  
Asked Abby "Oh yes, by all means do it, nothing's worse than fighting and nothing's better than reconciliation. Kuki hears her daughter getting into something and  
says I've got to go, but DO tell him. Abby hangs up er cellphone and dials Hoagie. "Hello?" "Listen Babe I'm not mad anymore and would love to go out with you  
tomorrow night." "That's great! You're going to love it. I'll be coming straight home from work and pick you up at 7, so wear something nice." "Okay."

"La la la la la, Abby sings. She looks dances around her room thinking about tomorrow night, then sat down on her beautiful red velvet couch to give some thought  
to what she would wear. Looking at the couch, rubbing it's texture rang a bell. She goes way into the back of her closet, almost getting last in there, she pulls out a  
slinky, deep red spaghetti strap dress. "I knew I had a dress that matched this couch." She says to herself. Next Abby makes hair and nail appointment for the  
next day. She wasn't really into all that but she wanted to look dazzling for this special night. She calls and asks Kuki if she could come with her, but Kuki said when  
you have to chase a one year old around, you really don't have time. Abbs understood this and said ok, she still looked forward to the next day. Tomorrow she told  
everyone at the salon about the date she had that night, and all the ladies sounded excited. "He's taking you where?" "That place is expensive, can he afford it?"  
"Sure, he has good job as a pilot." When the beauticians were done, she took a look in the mirror and was stunned. Her hair was already long, so the waves gave it  
a siren affect and her nails were painted a shimerry Christmas shade of red, and silver was her accent color on her middle nail.

When she went home she put on the dress that completed the look. Once again she was stunned by her own relection. Noticing that it was almost 7 Abbs went to  
the window and waited. And waited some more, she looked at the clock and it was 7:15. Fifteen more minutes passed by it was now 7:30 and she gets a call. It was  
Hoagie, he says "I'm running late, but if you go to the restaurant I can meet you there in about 30 minutes." "Abby rushes out the door, gets in her car, then drives.  
It takes her no time to get to the restaurant an impressed with that."Wow, I beat Hoagie here." She thinks to herself. A waiter approches her asking "May I take  
your order?" She answers "Not yet, I'm waiting on someone." "I'll be back when you're ready." The waiter replies. Finally at 8:00 she gets a call rom Hoagie saying  
"Listen, I'm not going to be able to make it, I took an extra flight tonight and I will be going on a buisness trip tomorrow "What!" She screamed. Then the waiter  
returned to her table and she told him "That's ok, I've got to go. And she continued her conversation outside. "I don't belive this! You promise to take me out to dinner,  
you have me spend MY money to get my hair and nails done, then you have me sitting alone, looking like a damn fool!" "Wait, Baby!" Hoagie tried to plead "I don't want  
to hear a word! Don't even come home tonight!" She hung up, got back in her car and drove home furiously. When Abbs got in, she threw her phone on couch and tried  
to sleep, but her she was too upset, and her phone kept ringing. Figuring it was Hoagie she ignored it. When she got a third call in a row she got up to tell Hoagie to stop  
calling, but when she looked at her phone, she saw a number she didn't reognize. "Hello, who is this?" "It's Nigel (formely Numbuh 1) I'm outside."  
"What! Man, nobody's heard from youin three years and now out of the blue, you show up? "I'll explain when you let me in." " Grrr, Ok." Abbly replied then went downstairs.  
She opened the door letting Nigel and the warm breeze of late August in. "I don't get it, three years ago you married Rachel and had a baby, and none of us ever heard  
from you again, then you come here tonight, unannounced? Where is Rachel and the baby anyway?" "It's a long story, you might want to sit down for this." And Nigel  
proceeds to tell it. Two hours pass and he finally finished with "She screwed me over and took my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Why I chose the title 6 or 7? As we all know Abby was Numbuh 5, Hoagie was Numbuh 2, Nigel Numbuh 1. 5+1=6 5+2=7 so right now it's 7, but are things  
about to change?

Part 2

"It's getting late. I think you should leave." Abby said and she walked a tired Nigel to the door. When Abby came back in, she she flopped in a blue couch, hold a pillow in her lap, exhausted. Just sitting there thinking about what a crazy day it's been. She thinks to herself "I can't believe what's all happenned tonight." She tugs on the blue fringes on her pillow, letting everything sink in. After some twisting and truning, she finally manages to fall asleep. The next morning, she doesn't get up until late. She thinks to herself I need to talk to someone. She calls Kuki. "You won't believe what happenned last night. Hoagie stood me up! "What! Again?" "Yeah after he had me looking forwardto this, getting ready and had me waiting at the restaurant for 30 minutes before he called and told me he made another flight. "I know he loves his job, but that is wrong, just wrong." "I know and that's not all, guess who showed up at my house last night? Nigel." "What? Nigel! None of us have heard from him in three years." That's what I said."  
"I've got to go, I need to tell Wally." Kuki hung up, but instead she called Nigel. Nigel's phone rang and he saw that it was from a number he didn't know, he answered and before he could even say hello, he heard "I can't believe you're back in town!" From a squeaky, high-pitched voice that was unmistakably Kuki. He's like "Kuki." "Yeah why didn't you tell us you were back?! Hold that thought, can you meet Wally and I for dinner?" "Yeah, but not for long I'm busy." "Ok." Kuki squealed and she hung up her phone  
to call Wally, at the cable company. "Wally, come straight home from work tonight. I have a surprise for you." The day went on and that night Wally did come straight home.

"Nigel is back and I've invited him to come over for dinner." "Wow. That wasn't the surprise I was hoping for, but Nigel's back that's awesome!" "Yeah and he should be here any minute now. And with that the doorbell rang. Kuki answerd and gave him a big hug. Wally just gave him a handshake and said "It's good to see you again." "Please be seated." Kuki said. And when Nigel got to the table he asked "Who's this little addition?" "Nigel meet Cynthia." Replied Kuki. "Hi Cynthia!" said Nigel and he shook the baby girl's hand. "So, what's up with Rachel and your own baby?" Asked Wally and Nigel told them the what happened in a shorter way than he told Abby. And they proceeded totell him about there lives. "Kuki loves children, she was an assistant prinicpal to an elementary school before Cynthia was born." "But now I'm a stay-at-home mom. I feel likeI need to be here for my daughter, but I think I'll go back to work when she gets older." Nigel says "Thanks or having me as your guest this evening, but I got to go." "You're welcome, it was nice having you." They say as the walk him to the door.

Meanwhile Abby was just sitting at home relaxing from yesterday when she gets a text from Nigel: Do you still play basketball? :Do birds still fly? :Ok meet me at  
the court in 10 mins. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun." Abbs thought to herself. It's been 2 hours already. An exhausted Nigel finally stops and says "You've beat me 5 games to none." Wanna make it make it 6?" She asks. "I've got a better Idea. Replied Nigel "I've got two tickets to tonight's Magic game, wanna come?"She pondered this for a minute, before she shrugged her shoulders and answered "Why not?"

When they arrive Abby is stunned. "You got us courtside seats?!" "Only the best, Nigel replied. You know the game doesn't start for another 30 minutes, so we  
can watch them warm up." "Great." Abby Replied. They talked about the different player and their strategies all while waiting. Then the game begins. Rooting and  
cheering they're winning, 1st quarter 17-27, 2nd 38-47 3rd 68-74 and 4th -89 Kings 96- Magic- Final. Again time flies when you're having fun. They left the game laughing plenty of snacks still in hand. "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Nigel asks Abby. "Oh I don't know Hoagie is supposed to be home tomorrow." "Oh come on you live in Orlando, you've got to go to the beach sometime." " I guess so, Hoagie won't be home until tomorrow night anyway." "Ok how about 5?" "5 it is." Nigel  
leans in and gives Abbs a kiss on the cheek before they departed. She stood still for a minute thinking about what that meant, then shrugged it of as him just being  
friendly.

The next day Abby didn't get up until late and then watched TV. She was so cozy and comfortable, that she lost track of time. She finally emerges from the couch  
and exclaims the beach! As she scurries to get ready. When she arrived at the beach, she seen Nigel waiting with a volleyball. "Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time  
and-Nigel cut her off by saying "It's ok." He asked her if she wanted to play bouncing the ball in his hand. He also can't help noticing how hot Abbs looked in her  
dark blue bikini. Then she said "Sure." Snapping him out of his thought, and he spiked the ball first. After they played for awhile Abby stopped and said "You've  
beat me 4 games to none." "Wanna make it 5?" He asked "No, how about a water break." She replied. "Ok." They grabbed a table and while having rereshments  
Nigel asked "What are your plans for tonight?" "Oh just to go back home, make a frozen dinner and wait for Hoagie to come home." Abby replied "You must have  
dinner with me." She thought about how she wanted to be home when Hoagie finally got there, but figuring he'd probably be late she said "Ok".

When they arrived at the restaurant. Abby is shocked. It was almost as nice as the one Hoagie promised to take her to. The lights, the menu, how they had a live  
violinist, and soon their orders were taken. She chose a lobster tail and he went for a big steak. They had good conversations and the night went great, but Abby  
couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She said "I've had a good time tonight, but I think I should be going." "As you wish." Nigel replied. And he drove her home.  
As she made her way up the steps, she looked inside the window, and saw that Hoagie wasn't home. Abby sadly turns the door and goes inside. And Nigel seeing  
that Hoagie wasn't there uninvitedly walked in. Abby noticed this and thought to herself. "I have to talk to him." She turned around and right before she was about  
to speak Nigel says. "The last three days have, been so wonderful, so great, so lovely. Tomorrow I have to leave for work, but I don't want to go without you. Come  
with me Abigail." And he held her close. "But Nigel... I'm Married." "To a guy who blows you off, breaks his promises and is never there for you. His job comes first,  
that's what he married to. I don't know how I was friends with you all these years, but now I can't be just friends with you. I want you, I want us. You know before I  
married Rachel, I thoughtabout if it should have been you instead and after what she did to me I knew it. We can draw up divorce papers send it to him in a week.  
Come with me."

Just then Hoagie bursted into the door yelling "Get your filthy hands off of my wife! Then He rips him off Abby and tackles him. "You call yourself  
my friend, and try to steal my wife!" "Your wife who you ignore, breaks promises to and clearly don't deserve!" "Well you deserve everything Rachel did to you!"  
Hoagie exclaimed! With that Nigel found the strength to push Hoagie off him and sucker punch him in the face, knocking him on the floor. Hoagie  
got up with a bloody nose and said "You've gone too far, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "I respect that." Said Nigel and he left telling Abby she welcome to come  
anytime tonight and we could leave tomorrow. Hoagie looked at Abby. She said "I need to clear my head and went for a drive.

As she was riding around she thought about when they were kids and she liked Nigel, but never thougt he liked her back so she kept it to herself. Then when they  
were teenagers her feelings for Nigel diminished and she started to fall for Hoagie. That bought them where they were today. She wondered if she told Nigel  
would things be different today? What major life events of her would've have changed. She always wondered what would have happened if they were together  
and this was her chance to find out. But at the same time she loved Hoagie, and wanted to work things out. I mean they were highschool sweethearts and they're  
was history between them, and she always saw him as being the father of her children. Abby continued to Nigel's and then she sat there for a minute remembering  
all the good times she had with Hoagie and turned back around. When she got home, she saw Hoagie, just standing there, still in shock. "I thought you were going  
to Nigel's." Said Hoagie "I was, but then I thought our marriage is worth saving. If you're willing to work on it, but you have to give me time and attention and learn  
how to be there for me." Said Abby. "When I saw you in Nigel's arms, I was scared. I thought I had lost you I know hadn't been treating you right lately, and you're  
tired of my BS, but I had news. I quit my job, I handed in my walking papers tonight. Screw the 2 weeks notice, I'm not coming in tomorrow. And I've got enough  
money for us to make it for a while. And I also remember what you said about having children. I"m ready to be a daddy now, so let's go make that happen."  
He leads her to the bedroom door and shuts it.


End file.
